


Clouds of Disbelief

by TigressJade



Category: Care Bears, Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Its always Destiel, M/M, Suspension Of Disbelief, The Author Regrets Nothing, What shame?, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: The Winchesters learn some startling realizations about magical realism in their reality and Dean concocts the perfect plan to defeat Lilith based on some of the more colorful lore.





	Clouds of Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> This needs no explanation once you read it through.
> 
> I came up with the idea for this crossover based on a giant stuffed teddy bear that showed up on Supernatural seasons ago and the inspiration never left me. ;)
> 
> This is a repost as it was once posted on one of my past ff.net accounts. Enjoy!

Dean was perturbed, to say the least. He stared at Castiel in disbelief, wondering if the angel had left some of his preverbal marbles back in the clouds.

“So let me get this straight, you‘re telling me this wizard guy actually exists,” Dean sputtered “and he‘s sitting up there on his little patch of rain clouds waiting to see how things‘ll pan out between Heaven and Hell?”

 “Yes.”

Castiel stared back at him blankly, completely un-phased by the question.

“Frankly, I thought everyone knew about him. He _is_ after all, a force of nature.”

Dean continued to stutter, “You‘re f**k*ng kidding me.”

“You should know, there _are_ those who wish to counteract him.”

“You mean the-” Sam started in.

He stopped as Dean started stalking toward him.

“You! - not another word from you-!” then he turned back to Castiel “I _will_ not believe this. I _refuse_ to believe in this-this fairytale!”

Dean twitched visibly as the angel before him confirmed Sam’s previous statement.

“Whether or not you chose to acknowledge them, they exist, _he_ exists.”

“So, you‘re telling me that everything‘s all cute and cuddly up there, despite what we‘ve been hearing?” Dean persisted.

“Oh, come on Dean, you know it isn‘t” Sam put in “They‘re just forces, like everything else, like Lilith, like Lucifer. Besides, _he_ has no-”

Dean scowled at him.

“-heart.”

“Even his name is…just a bit redundant, don‘t you think” Dean said voicing his suspicions, before turning again to Castiel.

Then it donned on him, there was a flash in Dean’s eyes they’ve never seen before. Both Sam and Castiel took a step back. This time they were honestly scared of what was going on in Dean’s mind. More because the notion that had caused his eyes to twinkle mischievously might actually be a clean one.

“I know how we‘re going to defeat Lilith.”

“Well yeah, my dem-”

“No Sam, I mean really defeat Lilith, none of this hocus pocus crap.”

“Dean, I urge you to rethink this, you‘re messing with forces you cannot possibly understand.”

“Cas, you mean to tell me that _no one_ has ever thought of doing this before?”

Castiel simply stared at the window, not willing to give him an answer.

“Well that settles it, we‘re going. You too Sam.”

“Aw…”

“No complaining.”

“But Dean, the _Care Bears_. Have you completely lost your mind?” Sam said standing to face him as Dean continued to wear an unnervingly pleased expression.

“No Sam, I have a plan.”


End file.
